100 things i am not allowed to do in Twilight
by DayDreamer1236
Summary: The basic one hundred things i am not allowed o do if i ever some how get in the twilight world!


**_DayDream: Hey People! I finally am posting this! It took me forever!_**

**_Marii: * rolls eyes * it only took you two hours._**

**_DayDream: * pouts * two very long hours!_**

**_Marii: sigh. DayDream does not own Twilight._**

**

* * *

**

Emmy-chan glared down at K.C who was sitting uncomfortably in her class desk.

"Why can't i leave" K.C whinned.

Emmy-chan's eyes narrowed and slammed a peice of paper on K.C's desk and answered sweetly.

"You are gonna be able to leave. But first you have to right down all the things you are not allowed to do.

Ok? So that you dont do them again"

* * *

1. Tell the hospital that Carlisle has tried to commit suicide in the past.

* * *

"But they didn't beleive me anyway!" K.C looked up at Emmy-chan. "Why are you doing this?"

Emmy-chan looked down at K.C. "Because it is for your own good. Now read!"

* * *

2. Burn Alice's wardrobe.

3. Paint 'Herion Addict' in perment paint on Edwards locker

4. Also paint 'Stalker'

* * *

K.C looked up at Emmy-chan and pouted "But that was your idea!"

"Oh well! Just read!"

". I am."

* * *

5. Blame Emmet

6. Every time Rosalie opens her locker have the song 'Barbie Girl" play

* * *

K.C giggled "I really liked that one."

Emmy-chan glared at K.C.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know. read it."

* * *

7. On Halloween have the Cullens dress up as werewolves

8. Have the pack dress up as vampires

9. Tell Alice that pink is not her color

10. Bring Edward to a mental hospital because he 'hears voices'

11. Dress Emmet up as a grizzly bear

12. Get a invisibility hat

* * *

Emmy-chan looked at K.C. "Where'd you get a invisiblity hat?"

K.C shrugged. "I found it on the side of the road."

* * *

13. Follow Edward around thinking the song 'Like a Virgin'

14. Follow Emmet around whispering the 'Elmo Song'

15. Follow Jasper around

16. Have extreme mood swings while following said Jasper

17. Destroy Esme's favorite vase

19. Write above the arrow 'this is were it all happens'

* * *

"But it is!" K.C growled at Emmy-chan.

Emmy-chan just hit K.C on the back of her head. "Read."

* * *

20. Start a rumor that the Cullen's abuse animals

* * *

"hehe."

* * *

21. Die Bella's hair blonde

22. 'Cause you want her to be more like Rose

23. Call Edward a 'Herion Addict and stalker'

24. Ask Charlie if Bella and Edward are 'being safe'

25. Give Aro Pokemon Daimond

26. It's just creepy

27. Turn into Edward

28. While Edward go up to Bella and say "Ugh. Bella you're such a pest!"

29. "Bitch! Please!"

30. "Bella…YOU SUCK!"

31. punch Bella

32. punch Jacob then turn 'normal again'

33. tell the Cullen's sweet dreams when you leave their house

34. then laugh at their faces

35. Cause they can't sleep

36. When Mike asks you on a date you say "NO WAY!"

37. When he gets sad tell him "Sorry but I only date guys that sparkle"

38. Go up to Emmet

39. and say "Hey Emmet let's go jack a old lady!"

40. He will ask you how you know his name

41. you will have to tell him that you found it on the internet

* * *

"K.C..."

"Yeah?"

"How would you be able to find his name on the internet?"

K.C shrugged.

* * *

42. Go vampire hunting at night

43. When you run into the Cullen's tell them that you're a secret agent

44. Tell every one that you named a frog Jacob

45. It was the one you dissected

46. claim that it made you feel better

47. Tell Bella that Edward went on another suicide mission to the Voltori

48. When Edward comes up to you tell him that Bella doesn't love him anymore

49. Also tell him that her real true love is at Voltori

50. And is Jane

* * *

"I'm not even gonna ask how you thoughht of this one.."

"Good."

* * *

51. anyone you meet there insult them by telling them ''Youre such a laruen"

52. When you accidently insult Lauren with that insult run to Emmet

53. He will hand you right to her

54. Go emo

55. Go emo infront of Jasper

56. Tell Emmet that you loved the movie he was in

57. When he asks you what movie. laugh

58. and say "Like you don't know!"

59. Ask Edward how Bella was last night

60. In front of Charlie

61. Ask Charlie how the wedding was

62. He will ask you what wedding

63. Pretend to be appalled

64. say '' You mean Edward and Bella didn't invite you?!"

65. 'accidently' leave Edward and Charlie alone in a room

66. make sure that Charlie has his gun with him

67. Go up to the Voltori

68. change into a five year old **i****nside joke**

69. ask him were you're mommy is

70. He will tell you he doesn't know

71. Claim that she went on a tour in the big castle and never came out

72. He will smile evily

73. When he trys to kill you take out a garlic necklace

74. It will not work

* * *

"...K.C"

"Yeah Emmy-chan. Why did you do the thing we always do when we rp at my sleepovers?"

K.C shrugged.

"Cause i felt like it."

* * *

75. Go to La'Push

76. Go up to Victoria

77. Call her a racist

78. She will ask you what you mean human **racist comment**

79. laugh

80. She will try to kill you

81. Go up to Sam's pack

82. Ask them "How's the huntin"

83. They will look at you weird

84. Give the pack vampire costumes for Halloween

85. Tell them that vampires are way better then werewolves

86. They will get mad

87. then they will become werewolves

88. Jump on Sam shoutin "PUPPY!"

* * *

Emmy-chan laughed. "I would so do that to!"

K.C smirked at Emmy-chan. "I thought you said i am not allowed to do these ever again?"

Emmy-chan sweat dropped "Your not...but i didn't say that theses weren't good ideas."

* * *

89. Tell Jasper that you imprinted on him

90. He will tell you human's can't imprint on vampires

91. Call him a racist and leave

* * *

"If you imprinted on him...wouldn't you have to love him forever? Whch would mean you wouldn't be able to leave?"

K.C smiled. "Yup!"

Emmy-chan shook her head. "Sometimes i just don't get you K.C-chan."

* * *

92. he will be very comfuzeled

93. Ask Bella if she has any lamb cobobs

94. She will tell you that she doesn't have any

95. call her a pig

96. give yourself a paper cut infront of Jasper

* * *

"I got that idea from New Moon!" K.C pouted up at Emmy-chan.

"No. You are not allowed to do these again."

* * *

97. go up to Edward and tell him that you know the real reason that he didn't go to La'Push Beach

98. Laugh at his panicked face

99. say "Who knew that you couldn'y swim!"*

Final! : 100. Form a petition against stupid shiny Volvo owners.

* * *

"Why don't you just cut of my head?" i pretend cried.

"Is that a offer?" Emmy-chan asked...she seemed almost excited...

"NO!!!!"

"Ok then. Remember. You are never allowed to do these again!"

"Yeah. Yeah. What ev."

* * *

**DayDream: Yay! I finally got around to this! I got a flame saying that this sucked and that I am not allowed to make a list. So **

**i decided to make a little story out of it! Hope you like it! And Please reveiw! Anything is wanted. You can flame me if you don't **

**like it. Or you can give me tips. I'm even gonna be putting up a new one soon! I have atleast 3 other made i just haven't put them **

**up yet! I'm so happy. And hope that you like it. I worked hard on it. Just like i always do. I also got another flame saying that i **

**shouldn't complain when i don't get reveiws. And that person is right. If you guys or girls, don't like this then reveiw that you **

**don't like it. I shouldn't complain. But in my defense i was in a really crappy mood when i wrote that AN. I had SOL's and my **

**English teacher was being her bitchy self and giving us all the hard work at the end of the year. Plus she kept talking about the**

** old days! When kid got hit with rulers if they weren't paying attention. And really i wasn't the only one in my class to think this.**

** Almost everyone caught up on some of their sleep in this class. But me...I just caught up with some of my reading!**


End file.
